


【奎秀】白麋^岩蘭草

by kaze8688



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Top Kim Mingyu
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaze8688/pseuds/kaze8688
Summary: Cp:金珉奎*洪知秀





	【奎秀】白麋^岩蘭草

**Author's Note:**

> Cp:金珉奎*洪知秀

“有看到我的褲子嗎？”  
門一開，白色霧氣跟著洪知秀走出浴室，舒適迷人的白麋香也隨之飄出，塑造了仙女下凡一般的朦朧場景。  
半乾的頭髮上還殘留著幾顆小水珠，順著頭髮往下滴濕了肩膀，比起狂野的狼奔頭，金珉奎更喜歡洪知秀像乖學生一樣的順毛髮型。  
過大的領口讓皮膚姣好的右肩露了出來，極低的V領可以看到性感的內胸肌線，過長的袖子則蓋住手背，剩下纖細的手指頭露在外面，身下只穿了件藍色條紋四角褲。  
好幾天沒宣洩的金珉奎，坐在洪知秀床上，盯著洪知秀這一身裝扮目不轉睛，沒想到效果這麼衝擊，另人口乾舌燥舔了下嘴唇，呆滯許久，直到洪知秀又問了一次，才回過神來回應。  
“應該在櫃子裡吧！”  
一切都是預謀犯案，金珉奎計畫已久，每天看著自家可愛的哥哥，腦海裡總忍不住冒出一個個桃色畫面，總想著有一天要吃掉他，所以就趁洪知秀不注意，偷偷的把褲子放回衣櫃，還事先將自己的米色毛衣放在最上層，因為金珉奎知道洪知秀在家的小習慣，就是不挑衣服，直接拿放在最上面的，也不看那件到底是誰的或是有沒有破掉。  
洪知秀探頭進衣櫃尋找褲子，完全沒有察覺到後方虎視眈眈的視線，極短的內褲讓細長的雙腿得以展現，看似圓潤柔軟的臀辦，翹起來面對著自己，好像磁鐵一樣在吸著自己過去，撐不下去只能放手，金珉奎朝洪知秀撲過去。  
雙手環抱住洪知秀的腰肢，湊近頸部聞了聞，可以聞到自己毛衣上的岩蘭草味，和洪知秀的沐浴乳香混合在一起，讓人彷彿置身在叢林一般的味道。  
“珉奎？”  
左手腹黑的掐了把洪知秀練的還不是很紮實的腰，右手輕鬆的伸進領口摸索，找到了胸前紅櫻，先是好奇的輕撫，沿著乳暈摸了一圈，一根手指頭開始左右撥弄著，感受凸起來的柔軟觸感，再拉起來大力搓揉。  
“珉奎，這樣子不行...嗯...”  
“哥，你知道我忍多久嗎？每天見你可愛的樣子，我就忍不住想把你圈進懷裡，對你做這種事。”  
“金珉奎！我是你哥，不要這樣！”  
“那又怎麼樣？你有辦法掙脫，我就放你走。”  
洪知秀扭動著身軀想要掙脫，但跟金珉奎每天去健身房的力氣相比，完全毫無招架之力，小兔子早就逃脫不出老虎的圈套，膨脹的褲襠惡狠狠的頂在洪知秀股間，可以感受到金珉奎故意前後頂跨，模仿著抽插的動作。  
沿著白皙的大腿內側緩緩向上，摸進寬鬆的褲管，手指頭經過的地方還殘留著指尖的溫度，整個身體就像著了火發燙著，每個觸碰都異常有感。  
抓住洪知秀的性器，突然地被溫熱的掌心包裹住，洪知秀不經洩出呻吟，急忙用手摀住自己嘴巴，金珉奎開始上下套弄著洪知秀的性器，堵住微微溢出水的穴口後輕輕搓揉，時不時又到下面把玩兩顆囊袋，把洪知秀服侍的服服貼貼。  
“哥，你說謊喔~你看這邊都硬了，不是說不要嗎？”  
“還有，不要摀住嘴巴，我想聽你的聲音。”  
金珉奎低沉的嗓音貼在耳邊，宛如電流通過的酥麻感，讓洪知秀險些腿軟，好險金珉奎即時抱住了他，洪知秀其實一直都很喜歡金珉奎帶有磁性的嗓音，靠在耳邊輕聲細語的要求，令人更加無法拒絕。  
大大的手掌摸上肖想已久的臀部，順著輪廓摸了一圈，打一下，「啪」拍打肉體的響亮聲響迴盪在房間，上面慢慢出現紅色掌印，順手捏了一把，就跟想像中的一樣柔軟有彈性，真想在這印上屬於自己的印記。  
“知秀哥你知道嗎？看著你跳舞，性感的身體曲線，總讓我看的入迷，你知道還有什麼嗎？”  
“不要在說了...”  
“我總想親手幫你戴上頸鏈，讓你成為屬於我的小貓。”  
在耳朵上親吻，用嘴故意拉扯耳骨上的銀色耳圈，馬上惹來洪知秀的抗議。  
“珉奎，會痛！”  
從耳後沿路到頸部，柔軟的肌膚，讓金珉奎忍不住大力吸允，每一吻都能聽到洪知秀小聲的喘息，每一下都吸到紅了才放過，種滿一整圈的草莓，帶來滿滿的優越感。  
“這樣就是我的貓了。”  
“被粉絲看到怎麼辦？”  
“現在不是回歸期。”  
才剛洗好澡，乾淨的褲子被體液用濕了一塊，扯下褲子後，金珉奎扶著自己提前戴好套的性器，抬起洪知秀一條腿，直接插入體內，套子上的潤滑液，讓進入毫無阻礙，但後穴因為異物進入的不適應，而劇烈擠壓著性器。  
“阿~珉奎！你在幹嘛？！哈...出去！！”  
音調忽然拔高，又瞬間恢復軟綿綿的聲音，讓這些話講起來特別沒說服力，進入金珉奎耳裡只是火種，讓火燃燒的更加旺盛。  
“哈...哥，裡面好緊。”  
“珉奎...這樣...真的...哈...不行”  
“哥，我真的好喜歡你，你真的好可愛”  
甜言蜜語，洪知秀根本無法抵擋，只能忍不住顫抖，後穴下意識的夾緊，可以感受到熱棍在體內又脹大了些，用著規律的速度，在身體裡慢慢退出又迅速撞進去填滿，說話變的斷斷續續混雜著喘息，腦中只剩下一片空白。  
“珉...珉奎，不要...哈...亂講話，嗯...”  
“我是說真的！知秀哥呢？喜歡我嗎？”  
“不...不知道”  
洪知秀這麼一說，金珉奎就確定了洪知秀的答案，不知道只是「好」的代名詞，每次的不知道，其實內心早有了答案，本人自己沒有知覺，金珉奎卻看透一切。  
右腳稍微向前跨一步，不一樣的角度，不一樣的深度，肉棒一下戳到體內最敏感的地方，喘息突然轉成更加撫媚的嬌嗔，洪知秀舒服得直接射在了內褲裡，整件內褲變得濕濕黏黏。  
“哥，你居然射了。太舒服了嗎？”  
金珉奎沒有聽到回應，以為是洪知秀害羞，卻發現他整個人躺倒在自己身上，原來小可愛早就睡著了。  
雖然自己還沒射，金珉奎還是從裡頭退了出來，抽幾張衛生紙替洪知秀清理，並幫他換上乾淨的內褲，一把抱起睡著的人兒回到床上，蓋上被子，輕輕一吻在洪知秀臉頰上 。  
“哥，晚安。”


End file.
